A Podrace, A War, and a Queen
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Two girls are sucked into The Phantom Menace. The Problem: There is no end to them. May or May Not contain slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

My sister and I were watching The Phantom Menace for the fifteenth time when it happened. We felt a sucking sensation, and saw a bright light. Then I passed out.

We woke up in a strangely familiar place. Looking around, I realized that it was Naboo. Wait. It was Naboo. NABOO! I grabbed my sister`s arm. Oh, by the way, I`m Barbara Smith. My sister is Susan Tyler. I realized something important was about to happen, when the Queen and her escorts approached. A pack of battle droids tried to stop them, and I panicked. My sister dove under a ship for cover, and I stood stock still. Unfortunately, they picked me up on their radar and started after me. I did what you are supposed to do when your clothes catch on fire; I stopped, dropped, and rolled, right under the N.S.S. Shiny Ship, which was my nickname for it. While under there, I noticed two cloaked forms drop, and fight the droids off with lightsabers. I immediately gathered where we were, and, more importantly, when we were. I realized that we had to go under cover, and grabbed Susan and ran up the ramp, hoping the Jedi wouldn`t notice. I dragged her into living quarters, and found a wardrobe. Rooting through it told me that it belonged to the queen`s hand maidens. That told me enough. I grabbed one dress for me, and one dress for Susan. We got changed, and when the queen and her crew ran up the ramp, we slipped into the back. I gulped and hoped no one had noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars, just Barbara and Susan.**

I had a very bad feeling. I turned my head and noticed that the handmaiden next to me was Padme. I stopped myself from freaking, and checked on Susan, who was behind me. I shook from excitement. We took off, and I made my way to the cockpit. I HAD to see this thing fly. I felt a huge thrill. I was in the Phantom Menace, and I was in the spaceship with the Jedi. With the Jedi. JEDI.

Oh wow.

I was standing here, with OBI-WAN KENOBI NEXT TO ME!

I thought I was gonna die. Susan came up next to me, and I turned, and we silently backed out of the room. Susan looked at me with worry.

"We are on a spaceship, with two Jedi. They`ll know for sure that we don`t belong." I gulped again.

"I know, Susan."


	3. Chapter 3

The ship was making an emergency landing on Tatooine.

Susan and I had tried to stay out of everyone`s way, and tried to neutralize our presence. But now it was time for action. I hoped to get out of the ship and explore Tatooine, see Anakin, watch the podrace. I was tired of the freezing whenever Jar-Jar rounded the corner, of hiding my face whenever the queen or Padme and the handmaidens walked by. I was sick of trying to turn invisible whenever Obi-Wan showed up, diving into a closet whenever Qui-Gon was seen. I could tell Susan didn`t like it either. So, when they were making to leave, Susan and I slipped in the back of the group and prepared to leave. When we stepped foot on the world, the air hit us like it was determined to bake us. I removed a book from my pack and examined It to make sure it hadn`t been set on fire.

"Fun," I muttered to Susan. She nodded and shushed me. As we were walking through the streets, I saw a familiar form. I ran to her stealthily.

"Liz? Is that you?" I asked. Liz Brown looked at me in surprise.

"Yes! Barbara! How did we wind up here?"

"I don`t know," I hissed. "Come with us." I dragged her over to Susan and the others. I saw Watto`s Junkyard up ahead. "We`ll be stopping soon," I told them. "I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

We went inside the building. There was Watto, the ugly toydarian. There was Anakin! Cute kid. Too bad he turned into Captain Whiny-pants later. I walked over to Anakin. I said:

"Hi, Person-whose-name-is-Anakin!"

Sorry, couldn`t help myself.

He stared at me. I pointed at Padme and whispered: "She`s not an angel. She is just a person-whose-name-is-Padme. And I`m A-Person-Whose-Name-Is-Barbara."

I tried not to laugh at my own stupidity. I left to go find Qui-Gon. I believe Anakin thought I was nuts.

**Barbara is nuts! I LUV her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shmi is a nice person, she reminds me a bit of my mother at home. I like their house, Threepio was annoying.

The podrace was coming up.

We were excited. We helped Anakin with his podracer; we hung around Qui-Gon and Artoo.

We LOVED this life.

"DING!" I hollered as I skipped into the Skywalker`s kitchen.

"Hi, Barbara."

"How are you, Padme?"  
"Fine."

"Thought so!" And I ran off. She gave me a weird look.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

We stood looking at Anakin`s podracer.

"I wonder what these do?" Liz asked as she reached for a button.

"NO! Don`t touch!" Anakin yelled.

"Someone`s a bit on the touchy side," Susan giggled. We laughed.

Anakin glared. Oh well. Not our fault if he doesn`t have a sense of humor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The podrace was exactly like it was in the movie…..except for the fact that Susan, Liz and I were making explosion noises throughout the entire thing. I think I annoyed Padme some.

Nuts.

So much for get in good with the queen.

We celebrated, Anakin got his freedom, and left his mom.

The first appearance of Darth Maul was next.


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough, there he was.

"ANAKIN! DUCK!" He ducked.

So did I.

"YO! Freaky Tattoo Dude! Watch it next time!" I hollered after I pulled my head out of the sand.

No sign that he heard me.

"DARTH MAUL! KINDLY DON`T KILL HIM!" I yelled before jumping aboard the Shiny Ship.

"Qui-Gon`s in trouble!"

And then a whirlwind of activity and we rescued Qui-Gon`s butt.

And then we went back to Courascant.

**Short and dumb. Sorry.**

**R&R Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Qui-Gon`s in trouble!"

And then a whirlwind of activity and we rescued Qui-Gon`s butt.

And then we went to Courascant.

Anakin was shipped off to the Jedi Temple for a test while Padme`s decoy tried to convince the thick senate to help her.

To no avail, I`m afraid.

Well, they had the whole Jedi mix-up, where Qui-Gon was stubbornly trying to get Anakin in with the Jedi. Then they left for Naboo, again.

They met with the Gungans, and Padme told everyone that she was really the Queen, and the Gungans joined our side.

We prepared for the oncoming battle with the Trade Federation.

I hate the Trade Federation.

And curse Palpatine the snaky sith.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I hid under another ship during the fights. So did the other two. Because we were nerds, we knew everything that was happening.

"Well, Qui-Gon just got stabbed."

"Anakin just flew off."

"The Gungans just got their butts kicked."

"Ooh! Obi-Wan fell off the thingy now."

Yeah…

Weird.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well! Palpatine was elected. Big surprise!" I said.

"Yeah. Now the galaxy is going to fall into chaos and ruin," Susan added.

"Well, we got a funeral to go to, come on," Liz said.

So we went to Qui-Gon`s funeral, and cried the appropriate amount.

And we are almost done with this pitiful story.

The parade was awesome, and I don`t think Anakin looks good with that haircut.

O well.

Nice parade. Gungans are pretty cool.

Except for Jar-Jar, of course.

Long story short…..I managed to get Padme`s seamstress to make me dresses that look exactly like Padme`s…..all of them. And Leia`s.

Cause I`m a nerd.  
Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
